


To Live

by DaisyChainz



Series: The Witcher fics [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Mention of Suicide Attempt, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Pre-Battle of Sodden, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Before the Battle of Sodden and their possible deaths, Yennefer and Tissaia discuss life.  Afterwards, there are no more words between them.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: The Witcher fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639627
Comments: 10
Kudos: 154





	To Live

**Author's Note:**

> "It's time to accept that life has no more left to give."
> 
> "You still have so much left to give."

There were many years, and their relationship was complicated. For every once Tissaia had been confident in her abilities, she had told her twice she was likely to fail. She did not approve of her choices, yet recognized Yennefer's power and success in Rinde. Begged her even, to join her. Yennefer hated her, yet respected her. Suspected she owed her her life. And not just because of the spoiled suicide attempt. 

If Tissaia hadn't pushed her, insulted her chances, forced her into opportunities to fail, she might not have survived at all. Much less become a powerful Mage. 

Yennefer hated her more than she loved her. She was never a Mother figure, but she was not quite a mentor, either. She had set herself up as the one Yennefer hated, so she was too distracted to hate herself. And yet, Yennefer had come immediately when she had convinced herself that Tissaia had asked for her. Vilgefortz had let her believe she had. She hated him too, for that. 

But now. Now they were sitting on the eve of their likely deaths. Yennefer was ready. She believed what she had said. But Tissaia had planted a seed. Hope? Maybe nothing so idealistic. But encouragement, perhaps. Encouragement to look beyond death and see possibilities. Or, to live while they still could. 

Yennefer stood suddenly and followed Tissaia's footsteps, up the stairs and around to the top of the tower. Tissaia was already standing and looking down on the revelry, the music and laughter floating up gently and surrounding her like a cloud. 

Yennefer stopped on the last step and looked at her, trying to parse out her intent. She hated Tissaia, for so many reasons. But she seemed to also (love, respect, admire?) her in equal measure. Whatever emotion she had for her had always been strong, intense. The overwhelming feeling was passion. 

Regardless of which emotion she was feeling for Tissaia at that moment, the passion was all that mattered. Yennifer took that last step onto the platform and strode towards Tissaia, who didn't turn at her step until she was almost on her. 

She seemed caught unawares, but not truly surprised when Yennifer seized her arms and pulled her into a rough kiss.

Tissaia returned it in kind, her own lips hard against Yennifer's, her own hands reaching out to clutch at her. Her fingers tangled in the rope decorations of Yennefer's gown. Her hands wrapped around to her back, pulling them chest to chest. Yennefer could feel her heat through their clothes, her fingers digging into her flesh. 

Yennefer jerked them around, pushing her back against the tower room, pressing her tongue into her mouth. She took Tissaia's chin between her fingers, directing the kiss. Tissaia let her, although her hands on Yennefer's back didn't let her move far. 

Letting her free hand slide down from Tissaia's shoulder, she cupped a breast, squeezing it hard enough to elicit a gasp against her mouth. Releasing her chin Yennefer moved her other hand to the opposite breast, squeezing and kneading, starting to move her body against Tissaia's. Even through the stiff fabric she could feel her nipples hardening, her hips moving in time to Yennefer's. She shoved her thigh between Tissaia's and pressed up. Tissaia moaned, her eyes closed and still desperately clutching at Yennefer. 

In a sudden fit Yennefer released her. Tissaia's eyes flew open and a whine of protest left her lips. Yennefer stepped back half a pace and looked triumphantly at her former teacher. Usually so calm and collected, so neatly put together; her chest heaved as though she had been running, her color was high. Her hair was even mussed. Her expression was pure want, with a touch of fear that Yennefer meant to leave her in such condition. 

But instead, after a moment of taking her in, Yennefer reached down and started gathering Tissaia's skirts in her arms, gathering the yards of heavy fabric. Tissaia caught on quickly and began pulling the fabric to herself, bundling it up over her stomach and breasts.

Yennefer dropped to her knees, pushing herself under the hems of Tissaia's skirts, pressing her hands against her legs, taking in the smell of Tissaia's growing arousal. She pressed her lips to one thigh, then the other, using her hands to urge her legs further apart. 

She found her bare underneath, felt only a mild surprise that she wasn't more modest, and then she was pushing her face into the hair between Tissaia's legs. She could feel her trembling under her hands, hear that first moan as Yennefer breathed over her. 

Her tongue snaked out, tasting and flicking just slightly. That got her a surprised jerk and a gasp. Moving her fingers up she bared Tissaia to her and got to work.

They had time, but the urgency remained. She didn't take her time, didn't learn from Tissaia's reactions what she liked best, what might drive over the edge fastest, or how to torture her to a slow orgasm. Instead, her fingers worked their way into her, plunging in and out as her tongue worked Tissaia's clit relentlessly, driving her directly to a quick and powerful orgasm. She still wasn't certain if it was hatred or love--or something else entirely--that was driving her. She felt Tissaia pushing back against her, heard her moans turns to cries and felt her bearing down on Yennefer's fingers. Her juices ran down her wrist and chin. 

Yennefer worked her through it, then stood on wobbly legs and looked at the results. Tissaia looked even more taken apart, eyes half open, gasping for breath. Yennefer looked as her skirts dropped back down, she managed to right herself slightly. Then, Tissaia reached for Yennefer, kissed her tightly again, tasting herself on her mouth. 

Grabbing her by the front of her gown, Tissaia switched their position, Yennefee now finding her back against the rough board wall. She breathed through her mouth, feeling her heart rate rising. As Tissaia stepped back she started gathering her own skirts, but Tissaia had other plans. 

Dropping to her knees Tissaia reached under the hem of Yennefer's gown, sliding her hands up her legs, raising the fabric as she stood. They stood flush, again, Tissaia's hands on Yennefer's bare hips. Then Tissaia twisted her hands, her arms, encouraging Yennefer to turn. 

She went, quickly finding her cheek pressed against the raw wood, Tissaia's breath ghosting over her neck, and her hand quickly moving to cup between her legs. Yennefer suddenly realized how much bringing off Tissaia had effected her. Her response was immediate and powerful the moment Tissaia's fingers found their way over her. Yennefer moaned against the wall, fingers still clutching her own skirts. She pulled them higher, spread her legs further and canted back her hips to give Tissaia better access. Her fingers responded by reaching further between her legs, slipping them just inside of Yennefer. She was already moving in maddeningly slow circles as she fingered her, the same urgency that had gripped Yennefer not affecting her. 

She kissed along her neck, nibbled at her ear, her other hand moving up to knead Yennefer's breast. She squeezed her eyes shut, her orgasm building, but not as quickly as the knot in her stomach needed. The desire sang in her ears, blood rushing through them, her chest about to explode from the sheer want. 

The rhythm of Tissaia's fingers sped just slightly, rubbing all the right places but still too, too slowly. Yennefer whined and pressed back against Tissaia, one of her hands releasing her gown to move between her legs. She pushed at her hand, pressing her hips up, trying to get her to go deeper, faster. 

"Shhhhhh." Was Tissaia's only response, her hand not moving any faster. Yennefer groaned in frustration, her hips grinding, trying to find their own satisfaction. Her hand moved to her free breast, plucking at her nipple as Tissaia breathed over her ear. 

Finally, blessedly, her whole hand dipped between Yennefer's legs. She pressed her fingers in more deeply, rubbing her clit as she sped her pace. Her other hand slipped into the cleavage of Yennefer's gown, rolling her bare nipple between her fingers. 

Yennefer cried out in a mixture of pleasure and relief, finally getting what she needed. She could feel Tissaia's body pressing against her back, trying to hold her steady as she bucked against her, starting to lose control. Her arms tightened further as Yennefer began to shake, spasms starting to travel along her body, ushering along her orgasm. Pleasure took over her mind, whited out her vision, was all she could feel or think about for a few wonderful moments. 

Tissaia didn't stop until Yennefer was trembling and over-sensitive, each touch becoming a bolt of lightning to her body. 

Slowly, Yennefer used the wall to stand herself upright again, Tissaia's hands sliding away from her, leaving her bare to the cool air. She turned and the two women regarded each other, both breathless and mussed. 

Finally, Yennefer righted her clothes and walked back to the stairs. She paused at the top, briefly met Tissaia's eyes, then headed back down the stairs. 

Nothing needed to be said. The only living left to do was surviving beyond the next day.


End file.
